


Thank the Stars.

by carpethefanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Memories, Wedding, implied nsfw, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: “Marlene wants to remember ever detail of this moment, of the way Dorcas is swaying against her, of the faint music that plays and it reminds her of the all that is to come.”





	Thank the Stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: implied sexual content
> 
> Enjoy.

  * She’s not sure how she’s standing here  

  * Or how her palms are _still_ sweating  

  * Or how her heart hasn’t stopped racing in hours  

  * Maybe even days  

  * Her lungs are so full of blossoming flowers beneath the wall of her chest that she can’t even breath  

  * But then again, she may never need to  

  * Because the lace beneath her fingers makes the butterflies in her stomach settle  

  * And the smooth skin of Dorcas’ shoulder against her lips calms the mess that is her mind


  * The music is very faint in the background  

  * And so are the voices that surround them  

  * She can’t hear anything over the buzzing in her ears  

  * Or the way her cheeks are burning  

  * But then through the haze she hears the lyrics  

  * They’re faint and soft but so familiar  

  * They remind her of another time  

  * Of another world  

  * _If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you._  

  * _When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me_  

  * She hasn’t felt so wholly this way since then  

  * Since the first time they stayed up a little too late  

  * The first time their drunken laughter had them leaning in close  

  * Closer than usual  

  * Heads bumping together, hair falling in front of their glazed over eyes  

  * It wasn’t the first time their fingers had accidentally fallen together  

  * But it was the last time it was ever accidental  

  * And in those few seconds when the hiccuping and the giggling settled  

  * It was the first time Marlene thought they both wanted what she thought she had alone been craving  

  * What she thought she alone had been aching for  

  * And right here, right now  

  * She feels like that bumbling, spluttering teenager all over again  

  * The one would had swallowed whatever ounce of Gryffindor courage she had left and let her fingers get tangled in her best friends hair
  * Let herself swallow the words that she wasn’t sure she could say
  * But this time 
  * This time is different
  * Her left hand is slightly heavier than her right now  

  * And the diamond is glinting in her eyes as she squeezes their grasping hands together a little more  

  * She can feel Dorcas’ breath against her neck just like that night  

  * ‘What are you thinking about?’  

  * Her words are soft, her voice elated  

  * Just meant for them  

  * ‘The first time I heard this song’  

  * She can feel Dorcas smiling against her neck  

  * And her breath hitches  

  * Because even though she can’t see her, the memory of her from not even an hour before, smiling that smile, is captivating  

  * Her dark locks curled and tucked and pinned  

  * The few strands that had fallen loose now tickling Marlene’s neck  

  * Her eyes had fluttered up from down the aisle  

  * And Marlene burned the image of her walking towards her into her mind  

  * Determined to never forget the way Dorcas looked before she took her name  

  * ‘You were trying to sing it’  

  * And Marlene smiles as she presses a kiss into her collarbone  

  * ‘Because I liked hearing your laugh’  

  * She can feel Dorcas’ hand press against her back  

  * Pulling her closer  

  * They’re swaying slowly in each other’s arms  

  * The whole world has melted away  

  * The small room of people disappearing
  * But the music continues  

  * Just like it did that night  

  * _And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles_  

  * _Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one_  

  * And Marlene thanks the stars above for seventh year  

  * For Madame Rosmerta 
  * And firewhiskey 
  * And Sirius Black’s insatiable need to be a drunken naked terror who makes her belly shake and tears fall from her eyes
  * She thanks them for the searing kiss
  * For the feel of Dorcas’ hand grasping her neck  

  * Thanks them for the way she woke the next morning
  * For the first sight that met her tired eyes being Dorcas’ feet tangled in her sheets  

  * Her legs taut and thick and wrapped around Marlene’s own  

  * It had made her stomach flip  

  * Those thighs that made her forget she had homework, forget she had class, forget that a regular human being actually _required_ sleep  

  * She had never known in all her years of flings and hook ups and fleeting kisses that her hands could fit so perfectly around someone’s waist until that night  

  * She had never known that when Dorcas arched her back what she could do with her wand _wasn’t even close_ to this kind of magic  

  * She had spent that whole morning, and every morning she could after, tracing her ribs with her tongue  

  * Hoping that the feel of her lips over her lungs would make Dorcas feel safe, feel protected, feel **_wanted_**  

  * Marlene had wanted to spend that whole morning staring at Dorcas’ sleeping frame  

  * Wanted to spend the day finding out if the valley of her waist and the dip of her collarbone were as brutalizing as her lips  

  * By now she had mapped out the blueprint of her body  

  * But she knew she’d have an eternity to work on the blueprint that was Dorcas’ mind  

  * An eternity to kiss her before her teeth are brushed  

  * An eternity to stand in front of her until the water ran cold down their frames  

  * An eternity to race her on their brooms  

  * To find caverns and forests and oceans that would make it into the stories they told about their adventures  

  * Stories told at bedtimes  

  * Stories told to small chubby faces and bright eyes in beds much too small for all of them to fit  

  * Stories remembered between kisses when smaller versions of them had been tucked away  

  * Kisses in the kitchen when Dorcas is laughing again and again and again  

  * Kisses in the heat of summer nights when the blankets are on the ground and Dorcas’ shirt is nowhere to be found  

  * Kisses beside the fire when snow blankets the ground and the only way her toes can ever be warm are when they’re curled under her  

  * And she knows people say that the best kisses are ones exchanged a thousand times between the eyes before they reach your lips  

  * But Marlene knows that the every time her lips intertwine with Dorcas’ she never wants to part  

  * Knows that ever since that first kiss her heart yearns for Dorcas the way the desert does for rain  

  * _Desperately, gratefully_  

  * The way matches do for gasoline  

  * _Explosively_  

  * ‘What are you thinking about now?’  

  * Dorcas pulls her back from the time loop Marlene has gone through in her mind  

  * ‘ **You**.’  

  * And she leans back wanting to see Dorcas’ face  

  * Wanting to see that smile  

  * Wanting to _**feel**_ that smile  

  * ‘And us’  

  * She says as she slips her hand against her neck  

  * As she runs her thumb over her lips  

  * ‘And our future’  

  * She says as she brushes their noses together  

  * As she watches Dorcas’ eyes flutter closed  

  * ‘And forever’  

  * She says before closing the space between them  

  * _‘Mrs. Mckinnon’_



**Author's Note:**

> http://carpethefanfics.tumblr.com/post/162285212937/thank-the-stars


End file.
